


Not Save For Work

by beeminionjeran



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeminionjeran/pseuds/beeminionjeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No warnings but what the title says. Story about friendship and 00Silva. Plays in a world where Tiago never left the MI6: Tiago acts weird lately. Eve, Q and James get suspicious. James finds out what's going on and doens't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Save For Work

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by lovely littlethanktosomeoneachday . Thank you dear!

When James Bond left MI6 it was late evening. Eve already went home a few hours ago.

Q was still here. He was up at mission control room with M and a couple of other people. They were coordinating some mission in Pakistan. There was always something going on, in some place around the globe. James wondered if Q ever slept at all. The boy had taken the job about two years ago but had aged at least five ever since. It didn't stop him from still being annoying most of the times though. Nevertheless the two of them had become friends.

As James passed the main hall he could see that 003 was still in his office. Tiago was glued to his desk. That had become a common sight as of late.

\---

For almost two weeks now, you could see Tiago at his laptop, furiously typing away, face furrowed in concentration. Every now and then he would lean back and stare at his screen, seemingly pleased with whatever he was doing. Tiago had been like this before James had headed off to his latest mission. He had found him like that when he came back and according to Eve and Q he hadn't done anything else while James was gone.

Of course being a field agent didn't mean you are out in the field all the time but usually there was a lot to do if you currently stayed at MI6. It meant you either worked on your mission report or prepared for your next job. There always was briefings to attend to and tests to run. Most agents frequently visited the gym while they were bound to the headquarters. Tiago usually could be found sneaking around at Q branch. Sometimes he would pay Eve or James a visit to see what they were currently working on. It wasn't like him to hide from the world all day. As fas as they knew he currently wasn't even assigned to any operation. Now that was kind of unusual and James really didn't want to know how he had done it.

It had become a matter of their gossip. Eve had suggested Tiago was simply writing a lot of mission reports. Like, a real big lot. James had pointed out, that you can not write that many reports if you just sit at your PC and hardly leave MI6 headquarters anymore. According to James, Tiago just pretended to be busy while being a lazy ass who shouldn't be a double 0 in first place. (There was this endless competition going on between the two of them. It really just got worse over the years as everyone else started to look up to the two senior agents. Or _those two hens that banter like an old married couple_ as Eve uses to call it.) Q in return, had very politely pointed out that "Tiago Rodriguez is sill the best field agent MI6 has. Suck it James." James felt appalled "Aren't you supposed to support me or something?" Leave it to Q to never to miss a chance to bully him. Seriously, that kid… Tiago and him had obviously conspired behind James' back. At least Eve had felt the urge to take James' side. "I think James is a better agent by far. Tiago might be good at what he's doing but sometimes I got a feeling that he'd be happier to have a desk job" James couldn't refrain to add that the only reason Tiago hadn't taken over Q's position by now was that field agents got so much better payment than the people in Q branch. Otherwise, quite obviously, Tiago would make a much better Q than Q himself. Q had stalked away, muttering something about brainless agents who didn't understand his work let alone were able judge his competence.

\---

During the next days James, Q and Eve tried to find out what Tiago was doing.

The whole matter wouldn't be so suspicious if Tiago didn't act so strange. When asked what he was currently working on, he said it was top secret. Whenever you entered his office he would suddenly lock his computer and walk over to his shelves as if in search of something. When James finally was able to get a quick glance at his screen he, in fact, saw an open file of a mission report. Maybe Eve was right after all. What was off about it, was the fact that James recognised the report after picking up a couple of lines. He knew this one. He himself had written an equivalent to this. This file was five years old. It was about a mission they had done together in Kirkuk. So what had Tiago really been working on before James had approached?

\---

It was Friday when James, Eve and Q decided to visit their favourite local bar. They rarely had the chance to do so. Luckily all of them happened to have a day off the day after. Those evenings had become a bit of a ritual. They would always celebrate their free time together and most of the times Tiago tagged along. But when James asked him to come with them, he said he had another private appointment to attend to. "If we are talking about a date here, I'm sure you can hook up someone before the night is over. No need to let us down." James tried but Tiago just gave him a deadly look. Alright. So just Eve and Q and himself. Time to leave the building before someone got killed.

\---

When the three of them left the bar way past midnight no one went straight back home. They had decided to pay Tiago's windows a visit. Alcohol might have been involved. As the fourth round of vodka had been delivered they had placed bets on what Tiago would be doing tonight. It all had ended up in the very clever idea to go spy on Tiago.

Tiago had an apartment in the top storey of an urban villa, close by. Q was cursing the other two when they first broke into the building on the other side of the street and then into the apartment opposite of Tiago's. "You didn't tell me we had to violate the law to spy on him. You two will get us all fired! I like my job, okay?" "Would you please be quiet!" Eve hissed at Q. Then she giggled as the trio sneaked through some strangers living room. Sometimes she missed her old field job. This was fun.

What they saw when they looked into Tiago's apartment was neither a woman in his bed nor him getting drunk all on his own while sobbing over some porn. (Yeah well, James hadn't really believed in his own bet. He just wanted to make a point.) Instead Tiago sat at his computer, eagerly typing away as usual. Okay. What the hell was he doing?

\---

On the next monday James was early at work. There weren't many people at MI6 yet. Just him and his streaming coffee and blissful silence. There was a knock on the glass door of his office and Q let himself in. He walked up to James desk, offered a good morning and then stood there fiddling with his hands, looking here and there. James observed that portray of uneasiness for a moment, then asked "What is it Q?"

"Ahh.. you know, I have had this idea about what Tiago might be doing. But. Forget about it. I'll go back over there. See you for lunch if nothing comes in between?"

"Q…"

"Alright. Okay listen."

He told James that he knew certain things about Tiago that happened back in his days at Station H. Yes, he knew those things because he had read the personal profiles of every double-0 when he had started working at MI6. Yes, those files only M had permission to read. No, she hadn't granted him access to it. He might have dwelled on some stuff that looked like she had locked it away for her eyes only. He had done it because no double-0 was a trustworthy person and he needed to know who he was dealing with. But that wasn't the point now!

Q told James about how Tiago had been responsible for MI6's office in Hong Kong back when it was still a colony. Nothing new here. But according to Ms files there was something about those days only a few people had knowledge of. Tiago had gone astray back then. He had gotten involved with the Chinese. Had taken operations into his own hands beyond official orders. The man always have had a affinity for computers and the damage you could cause with them. He had hacked deep into secret Chinese government data, amongst other things. If you squinted your eyes a little you could almost suspect he did it for a personal gain but there had never been a prove of that. His actions had almost ruined the peaceful assignment of Station H to the chinese administration. In fact, the Chinese had demanded Tiago's handover at some point. There had been an internal investigations and Tiago had gotten suspended for a while. In the end there had been no evidence that he did anything wrong but taking his job a little too seriously. He came back into service still as a double-0 agent. However if you followed M's private notes you could still sense a subliminal mistrust after all those years.

"So what…" Q concluded "…if he rediscovered his liking for these kind of private missions. I mean look at the way he's looming over his laptop all day and night. I'm sorry but by now it doesn't seem so unlikely to me anymore. To be honest, I already tried to get into his computer but there was no way. Whatever he's doing he's very protective about it. If you are in for finding out what's going on, I'd need to get that laptop in my hands and I need some time with it."

Hearing this story James, got his doubts too. He knew Tiago well, had worked with him often enough through the years. Tiago could be a sly bastard and he notoriously scraped at boundaries.

\---

They got their chance only a few days later, when Tiago left his office. He was heading upstairs toward Ms office. A meeting with M probably bought them some time. James and Q had both seen Tiago walk away from where they sat. Basically because they kept an eye on him 24/7 now. They met in front of Tiago's office door. It wasn't locked. His laptop was in here. Today was their lucky day.

It took Q quiet a while and a lot of cursing to get access to Tiago's PC. James stood guard to see if Tiago came back. He glanced outside from behind the glass offices shutters. Tiago indeed left M's office after a while. James almost thought Tiago had spotted him as he looked over to his office but instead he headed outside. It was about lunch time. "Q can you please hurry up some? We've been in here forever." Eventually he made it. "I got it! Okay, come over here. Look at this. It is the last file he had been working on. Looks like a mission report. See. There are more of them in the same folder."

They opened the file. It was the same mission report James had seen on Tiago's screen last week. They cross read it. Just an usual mission report. What was the point of this. James found out when Q scrolled down further. The report should have ended with something like _'Left Kirkuk accompanied by 007 at 17:02 AST via KIK airport, on flight BA7306. Arrived at MI6 without further occurrences.'_ But it didn't.

Instead it went on with _'We got into the plane just a few minutes before it took off and entered the 1st class section. It was still empty. By the time the plane took of it was clear that we would be the only flight guests in here. 007 seemingly relaxed at that. He looked peaceful like this. A rare sight. The past days had been exhausting. A rush of blood and adrenaline. Now there was a 6hr flight ahead of us. We decided turns in sleeping. This was a public flight after all. Unwelcome guests could be on board. James seemed more tired then I was, so he was the first to take a nap. After a while there came a soft whimper from James. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. I didn't mind him. The things we had witnessed this time had been particular brutal. If he had to get it out of his system like this I wouldn't judge. It was the murmur that caught my attention. Did he just say my name? Curiosity made me lean over.'_ A mischievous grin formed on Q's face and he started to scroll down some. Stopping at _'James breathed heavy as he lay in my arms. His eyes were clouded and his face flushed. I leaned in and bit down on his lips. I would bruise him, mark him as mine for everyone to see when we came back home. James kissed back fiercely. He was close to coming apart. I could feel it by the way his hot shaft twitched in my hand.'_

A laugh bubbled out of Q's mouth now. He sniggered something about Eve having it right all the years and owing her a drink and a dinner at the Le Gavroche. "What a relief. So this was what he was doing all the time? Definitely not what I expected. Oh, I have to tell Eve about it." James Bond stared blankly at the screen. He felt indignant and somewhat violated. Why was Q having such a good time, at all? "Would you please give me a minute here? And no you won't tell anything to anyone." he snarled at Q and the addressed man quickly made his escape. He didn't stop the sniggering on his way out though.

James gulped down his discomfort and opened another report. This one was dated on their mission in Seoul about 4 years ago. It was the next job Tiago and James had done together after Kirkuk. James quickly skipped through it, till the point were he had caught and shot a North Korean spy on the 10th floor of an unfinished sky scraper. Tiago had entered the scenery seconds behind him, as the spy had already met his dead. James agreed with the story so far. Well, besides the mentions of sexual tension, Tiago had dropped in whenever he had considered them appropriate. But there it was.

_'James was still high on adrenaline when he walked up to me. „Fill me up Tiago, but this time do it right." He looked like he would put that gun to my head if I didn't. Well, he sure as hell didn't have to ask twice. I slammed him into the nearby wall and undid his belt with a hard yank.'_ Wow. James skipped some more lines. _'James moaned deeply as I fucked him face first into the concrete wall. His voice was hoarse from all the previous yelling when he begged me to come deep inside of him…'_ Yep. James had seen enough of this file. He hit the Esc button just to opened another file. He knew he shouldn't and the major part of him didn't want to but he did so anyway.

This one was about their latest mission. They had been in Den Haag earlier this year. Actually, that mission had been fun with Tiago at his side. It had been an exceptionally smooth job and in the end the two of them have had the chance to hit the streets of Den Haag and have a night off before they flew back to England. This bode ill. Did James really want to know what Tiago made out of this? Turned out it wasn't what he expected.

_'The feeling of James violently pounding into me drove me mad. As I tried to crane my head he shoved my face back down into the mattress. I would give a lot to look into those blue eyes. I wanted to see what effect this had on James. Craved more of the violence and lust with which he drove into me. All thoughts melted away when his cock hit that spot deep inside of me. Oh god. If he didn't untie my hands already or started to touch my dick himself I would rip the bastard apart on the next occasion. His cocked twitched inside of me and finally he leaned down to take me into his palm. James hot ragged breath was next to me now. "I'm gonna make you come, like you never came before."'_ This time James let out a low groan and buried his face in his hand while he closed the file. For some reason his face felt kind of hot to his touch.

He almost didn't dare to open another but one more file got his attention. According to the date the file contained a report about a mission three weeks ago. But neither James nor Tiago had been on an operation then. In fact, James was pretty sure this had been one of his days off. This was confirmed as James read about the happenings of that night. James had hit their favourite bar and had taken a woman home with him. Was Tiago stalking him now? He better wasn't. Luckily the events of Tiago's story didn't display the real happenings from the moment on were James and his company had left the bar. But James didn't like it anyway. This story was different to the others. It didn't had Tiago in it. Not in person. Instead the man had written himself into it in a rather offensively private way.

_'James and his company were all tangled up by the time he finally opened the door. He didn't even remember her name but that didn't matter now. More important was the fact that there was no way they would make it all the way into the bedroom. He thought about another option and edged her toward the wing chair in his parlour. James dropped into it and the brunette got down on her knees in front of him. James brain was clouded with lust as she tugged at his belt. James suddenly had to blink at the insane thought that broader, callused hands undid his belt. He didn't know where this had come from but he quickly dismissed it and focused on the task at hand._

_It occurred again while he was sucked off. James had one hand buried in thick brown hair and his shaft got licked greedily. Every time James closed his eyes pictures of Tiago doing this to him crossed his mind. He couldn't shake it off this time. The closer to redemption he got the worse it got. He watched the woman's head between his tights but all he saw was Tiago in her position. Tiago swallowing him whole, Tiago scraping his teeth along his painfully swollen cock. Tiago devouring him. By the time he could hear Tiago's deep voice humming around him James thought he was loosing it. And then he didn't care anymore. James came hard. Spilling his come down Tiago's throat and across his swollen lips. He trembled with the aftershocks and his hips jerked again as Tiagos tongue darted out to lick James come off his lips. He leaned down and pulled the other man into a searing kiss. Tasting himself in Tiago's mouth was bliss. Only when James spiralled down from his heights he remembered it wasn't Tiago he was kissing.'_

James was startled by a familiar voice. "Don't worry James. I didn't follow you home, as you can see and no I didn't mean to stalk you in first place. I was at the bar when you got there but seeing as you obviously were out to hunt I didn't want to interfere." James eyes snapped up. Tiago was leaning against the door frame, looking down on his smart-phone. Tiago pushed a button on it and the file in front of James closed. The folder closed as well and Tiago's account signed out. Heat crawled up James neck. Why did he feel like he got caught doing something wrong. It should be on Tiago to feel bad about this. About everything. James tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Tiago had a folder of outright porn about them on his PC. Porn he had written himself. Instead the guy looked nonchalantly. "I'm sure you are glad I didn't follow you home. That's more like something you would do. Isn't it?" James shot up. He was angry. He wanted to hit Tiago's smug face. "Fuck you Tiago!" There was a sly smile on Tiago's face now. "Ah yes. By the way. We two just got assigned for a trip to Moscow. Flight takes off the day after tomorrow. M wants to see you."

"Fine!" James yelled at his friend as he stormed out of the room. Payback was a bitch. This was so on.

**Author's Note:**

> This leaves room for a sequel. Should i write one?


End file.
